


Beyond the Door

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~A late night stop by your friend’s trailer leads to something neither of you expected.~





	Beyond the Door

It was the end of a very long day.

Even though it seemed as if the rest of the crew had another good hour or two to go, you were mercifully released, having finished your last scene of the day.

With dreams of a bathtub full of bubbles and a bottle of wine dancing in your head, you made your way through the empty lot, searching for your car in the dark. When you walked passed Misha’s trailer and saw that the lights were all on, your memory snapped, and you remembered that you had promised to drop off a book to him. During breaks in filming the day before, you and he had gotten into a heated argument over a new poet he had discovered, and you were determined to show him up with a literary find of your own.

Quickly, you grabbed the well-worn paperback from the front seat of your car and jogged back to Misha’s trailer. The lights were on, but all was quiet, and your knock went unanswered. You waited a respectful moment, and then decided to just slip the book onto his table. If you didn’t do it now, you’d forget and have to do it all again tomorrow.

The door was unlocked, as usual, and you climbed the short stack of stairs and let yourself in.

“Misha?” you called into the empty room, not expecting an answer, but out of courtesy. When no reply came, you moved fully into the room, walking to the table to drop off your book.

As the book left your fingers, falling to the tabletop with a gentle thud, another noise rang through the quiet, tickling your ears. It was faint, and you nearly missed it, but the whisper sounded almost like your name.

You froze, turning your ear towards the noise, but it was gone in a flash. You held your breath, listening carefully, but all your heard was the steady beat of your own heart. With a shrug, you moved towards the door, assigning the whisper to your exhausted imagination.

When your hand hit the doorknob, you heard it again, this time louder and more obvious. Your name filtered through the air and struck your ears like the chord of your favorite song. It was long and drawn out, the ending dissipating into a deep, sensual moan that sent shivers down your spine. Your mouth and eyes widened as you turned away from the door, looking with growing curiosity and excitement to the bedroom at the far end of the trailer.

It was open just a crack, allowing a beam of lamplight to accompany the explicit noises as they seeped out from inside.

Another whimper sounded, this one tight and quick; a gasp of breath. You bit your lip as the bedroom called to you, and you slowly walked to the door, fighting with yourself the entire way. Etiquette told you to turn around, leave immediately, forget you’d heard a thing, but the sound of Misha moaning your name was too much for you to resist. You had to see what was going on behind that door to elicit such an incredible melody of sin.

Upon reaching the door, you took a deep breath to calm your excitement and stepped up as close as possible. A delicious growl filled your ears and your opened your eyes, peering through the gap to see the most incredible sight. Misha was laid out on his bed, still half in his Castiel costume, with his dick in his fist, slowly jerking off as he whispered your name. His black suit lay on the foot of the bed, his boxers hastily pulled down to mid thigh, his shirt half unbuttoned, tie still knotted. It seemed as though mid-undress, he couldn’t stand it any longer, and gave in to a moment alone.

A wave of shock washed down from your head to mix with the growing lust in your gut as you watched his hand glide up and down over his thick cock. Months of working together on the show, late nights joking around just to keep each other awake, shoulder bumps and warm hugs, none of it hinted at anything other than friendship from the man, but his desire was clear to you now.

“Y/N…” Misha growled as his hips bucked upwards and your eyes glazed over. His head was pressed back into the mattress, his eyes sealed shut, lips swollen by the bite of his own teeth.

Your heart began to race, your mouth watering as his fingers caressed the tip of his cock. You gripped the door frame, suddenly dizzy with desire, feeling the blood rush through your system.

As Misha’s speed increased, so did his moans, and each throaty whimper pulled at your soul. With your head in a fog, your free hand slid down your stomach and rubbed hard between your legs. You squeezed your thighs together as your fingers pressed up against your pulsing clit, but it wasn’t enough. Without thinking, your popped the button on your jeans and snuck inside, your breath catching when skin finally met skin.

You watched with heavy eyes as Misha jerked off, so wrapt in his apparent fantasy of you that he didn’t notice he wasn’t alone. Your breathing became quick and loud, your body shaking against the door frame, and suddenly you let it slip: a deep sigh fell from your lips, ripping Misha from his dream. His eyes shot open and he pushed up on his elbows, peering through the gap at you. You stiffened, wondering what to do, and moved to take a giant step backwards, hoping to run away before he got out of bed.

“Y/N?”

Your name sounded again, but this time it was softer, a hint of surprise in his voice.

You cringed, not knowing what to do, but also unable to turn and run. You let out a sigh and curled your fingers around the door, pushing it inward another inch. Misha’s eyes lit up when he saw your face, his cheeks tinting bright red. He sat up and tried to cover himself with the tails of his shirt, but you shook your head, suddenly emboldened and hungry to see more.

“Don’t stop on my account,” you said, the confidence in your usually shy voice startling you both.

Misha’s lip twitched with a smile and he nodded slowly as he scooted back against the headboard. He spread his legs and pushed the shirt aside, giving you a better view. As you stepped into the room, Misha picked up where he’d left off, this time keeping his eyes on yours.

He didn’t stop when you came closer; didn’t shy away when you placed your knee on the foot of the bed. His chest heaved as you climbed onto the mattress and slowly peeled your shirt off. He hissed when you tossed your bra away and sat back on your heels, watching his hand move. Your tongue slid across your lips, leaving behind a sparkling sheen, and Misha’s mouth fell open, struggling to pull in a breath as he stared at you.

Loving the wanton look in his sapphire eyes, you smirked at him and let your hands wander slowly across your bare chest. They floated over your breasts, scratched down your sides, pulled hard at your nipples, all while you watched Misha work. When your right hand journeyed between your legs once more, Misha let out a desperate groan that shook the bed. You closed your eyes then, tossing your head back as your fingers swirled around your clit, already wet and slippery with your juices. 

“So fucking sexy, Y/N…” his voice was deep and clipped, each word punctuated by a pained breath.

You pulled your eyes back to his as your top lip curled upwards in a devilish sneer. You didn’t know where the burst of confidence was coming from; you’d never done anything like this before, but you really didn’t care. If Misha wanted you so badly, he could have you. All of you.

Sitting forward, you pulled the hand from your jeans and let it fall to the mattress. Misha tensed as you crawled over him, stopping mere inches from his lips. The room fell silent as he held his breath, pink lips parting as he stared up into your eyes. Very gently, you pressed your lips to his, not moving to open or deepen the action; just a whisper of a kiss. Misha’s eyes closed and he placed a tentative hand on your arm. As his fingers began to burn their way up your arm, you moved away, slipping down his firm body and setting yourself in place, straddling one of his thick thighs. Awe washed over Misha’s features as you shooed his hand away and wrapped your fist around his cock. You squeezed his leg between your thighs, pressing yourself down over him as you began to jerk him off, letting his involuntary noises guide your movements.

His eyes closed, teeth bit down hard into his lip. His stomach tensed, lean muscles throughout his form flexing with each pulse of your hand. The noises he made were incredible, and you wanted to hear it all. When you rubbed your thumb across his leaking slit, the sound it provoked echoed in your bones, and you almost came right then.

“Misha…”

His name on your lips pushed him nearly too far, and he sat up suddenly, knocking your hand away as he grabbed your arms and roughly pushed you onto your side. Gasping and excited, you rolled with him, letting him press you onto your back. Misha took over then, kissing you hard, using his wicked tongue to pry your lips open and taste your mouth.

“You shouldn’t eavesdrop,” he said when the kiss was through. “It’s rude.”

Pushing his thigh between your legs, Misha shifted his weight onto one elbow as his right hand slid firmly down your side. Every inch was taken with care and filled with a sweet pressure, as if his fingertips were mapping your curves, memorizing the swell and dip of your body like a sculptor.

“Sorry,” you lied, sucking in a deep breath as his fingers grazed the hem of your jeans. “I couldn’t help it…I heard my name.”

Misha smirked above you. “Well,” he whispered as he pecked your lips again. “Now I want to hear mine.” With that, he disappeared from view in a mess of wild black hair that traveled slowly down your body. He licked and nipped at your nakedness, never stopping in one spot long enough. By the time his fingers hooked around your jeans, you were squirming and more than eager to lift your hips to aid his mission to undress you.

The stubble around his lips burned your skin, adding another layer to the bliss he was building within you. His tongue swirled, fingers plunged; he was hot and hungry and loving every drop of your aching cunt. In a frenzie, you spread your fingers through his hair, unconsciously tugging as the pull of his mouth grew stronger. He was locked to your clit, working his way through a fantasy, humming loudly as he worked.

The faster he moved, the louder you grew, countering each thrust of his sturdy fingers with a throaty moan until you formed his name on the end of a cry.

“Misha!”

As your voice bounced around the tiny room, Misha pulled away, leaving you just on the edge of release. He crawled over you and chuckled as he looked down into your hazy eyes with a genuinely cocky smirk.

“That was beautiful,” he grinned, bringing his shining lips down towards your mouth.

When he was close enough, you grabbed him, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to draw him down to you. You licked at his mouth, tasting yourself on his lips, and loving every bit of it. His wide hand cupped your breast, his hips shimmied against yours, his cock twitched against your belly.

Pushing himself up to his knees, Misha unbuttoned the last few buttons on his shirt, letting it fall open, gracing your eyes with a new view. You bit your lip and traced a hand down over the deep V cut into his hips, toying with the tender flesh just above his cock. As you played, Misha reached up around his throat, loosening the knot of Castiel’s tie, ready to pull it over his head.

Before he could remove the blue silk, you grabbed the tail and gave it a yank, pulling Misha back down into your arms. “Leave it on,” you growled.

The noises he’d made alone were nothing compared to the devastatingly sexy sound that rumbled through him when he finally sank into you. As his cock found its home within your tight pussy, Misha let out a moan that would haunt your wet dreams forever.

“Y/N… fuck…”

Your heels dug into his tight ass, your nails marked his firm shoulders. “Say it again,” you pleaded. “Say my name. Say it like Cas.”

Misha paused only a second, halting his gyrations as he narrowed his gemstone eyes. He dipped his head and set his mouth into a hard line. When he spoke, the Angel was truly there, his voice deepening into the gruff tone you knew so well.

“Y/N.”

 

 

If anyone was walking by, they would have heard everything. There were no hushed whimpers or tight lipped moaning. When Castiel appeared and fucked you into Misha’s plush mattress, you let it all go, shouting curses and wordless encouragement into the air as you found your release together.

Misha rolled away and lay back against the bed, his face and chest glistening with the evidence of your workout. You lay back, relaxing in the warmth that flowed over you, uncurling your toes and stretching your arms wide. Your palm landed on his stomach, and you patted playfully him in congratulations.

“Nicely done, Mr. Collins.”

He smirked and rolled towards you, taking his head in his hand. “Call me Misha; Mr. Collins is my dad,” he replied with a wink.

“No he’s not!” You laughed and turned to mirror his pose, sighing happily when your eyes met once again. “So…” You didn’t know what to say suddenly. You wanted to talk about it, knew you definitely should talk about it, but yet, there wasn’t anything to say. “That was nice. I’m glad I snuck up on you.”

“Me too,” he said with a blushing smile. “What were you doing anyway?”

“Just dropping off that book I told you about.”

“Ah, thanks.” Misha let out a deep breath and lifted his fingers to your forehead, guiding a wayward lock of hair back into its place behind your ear. “So…”

“So.”

After so much unabashed vocalization, the silence now felt almost painful. It hung in the inches between you like a heavy blanket sticking to your feet on a hot summer night. You wanted to kick it off and set you both free, but the words were just not coming out. Instead, you leaned forward and kissed him gently, trying to convey your feelings and thanks through the soft press of your lips.

“Me too,” he said simply when you were gone.

“Yeah?”

Misha nodded, gave you a little wink, and that was it. Whatever talk you needed to have could wait for another day. It wasn’t too urgent anyway; judging by the show you’d both put on, neither one of you were going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
